Sisters
by gracefulasalice
Summary: When Nessie is in danger her twin Victoria, can feel it. But what are Vicoria's special powers? And can they prevent Nessie from getting killed by unwanted visiters?Or will her powers be the thing to finish off the Cullens for good?


Sisters

By:gracefulasalice

For normal humans sisterhood can turn out to be annoyance or agitation. But what they don't realize is that you only have them for a short time. Until they're gone and you leave yourself wondering what got into you all those years you would bicker and fight. Well for vampires it's different. You think you'll always have what you have now. Forever. Well sometimes that forever isn't what you thought it would be. And that is what I'm expieriencing. Loss. I know something is wrong with my twin Renesmee and she needs my help.

I was sitting at home, curled on the couch with my mate Jasper by my side. All day I hadn't been feeling well and now it was really starting to hit me.

Jasper turned to me concerned, "Come on love, tell me what's wrong. I can feel your emotions and I don't think I've ever felt someone expierience this before." He looked at me with dark eyes. He needed to hunt. I could tell.

"Jazzy, I don't know what's wrong with me." Honestly I thought ot myself that I had felt this before. When Nessie broke her arm. I knew it was gunna happen. I could feel it. The pain hit me like an electric shock.

I jumped up from the couch and took out my cell phone, "Jazz, Nessie is in trouble!"

He looked at me with confusion, "Well how do you know?"

"Trust me! I know something bad is about to happen!" I took out my cellphone. Flipping through speed dials I found the main Cullen house number.

After two rings my Dad picked up, "Vikki? What's wrong?" concern in his voice.

"Daddy Nessie is going to get hurt. I can feel it." I was near hysterics now.

My Dad had already known about the time Nessie had broke her arm. He knew that I had felt the pain. And he knew that I knew it was comming.

"I'll be there soon." And with that he hung up.

Jazz came and wrapped an arm around my waist to sooth me. My breath was comming out in shallow pants. What could be happening to Nessie? I didn't feel _this _sick when she broke her arm. I feel right now like I'm having a heart attack. The door to our little cottage opened and all the Cullens stepped in. Emmett was holding Rose, who looked just as panicked as me. And my mom, Bella, and Dad, Edward, came following behind. We were missing three people.

My mouth started quivering, "Where are Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Alice?"

My Mom stepped forward, "Baby they're fine. They were hunting and they'll be here soon."

My Dad came forward and touched my arm, "Victoria? Why is your breathing comming like that?"

Realization dawned on my face. When Nessie broke her arm I felt it. She must be somewhere where she can't breathe!

"Nessie. Where is she?" I questioned. Shaking.

Uncle Emmett answered, "she went swimming with Jake just a half an hour ago."

I grabbed my throat. I was having trouble catching air, "She can't breathe! She can't breathe! And it's not because she's drowning!" I choked out, "Someone is choking her!"

Everyone looked at me with concern. The front door flew open for the second time today and in stepped aunt Alice, Grandma, and Grandpa.

I didn't have time for pleasantries though, "Where did they go swimming?" I questioned glaring.

Aunt Rose answered, "LA Push."

I didn't have time to explain what I was doing. I shoved them past me to get through the door and started running to LA Push.

I could hear footsteps following that I could recongize as my families. None of them were as fast as me though. And right now I was going full tilt.

Objections were flying at me when we got to the borders of LA Push but I didn't care. I ran past and down the main road to the beach. It looks like my family decided to follow. We got to the edge of the beach and I stopped. Turning my head around to search for a scent I realized thta there were no humans here today. None at all.

All the Cullens finally caught up to me. Jasper was the first to question me, "Nessie, are you sure she's in trouble? It seems to me that your just ill. and-"

I cut him off, "I know shes in trouble. Shes not here though. I think I smell her scent going into the forrest."

I ushered the Cullens to the edge of the woods. As soon as we reached the woods I could smell a vampires scent that was not Nessie's. All the Cullen's looked like they were in hysterics. They too had caught the scent. We all went into a crouch.

Suddenly I screamed. The pain was too much. All the Cullen's circled me. I was kneeling on the ground. Panting and crying. I started to hold my left shoulder.

"S-someone is attacking her," I choked out. Jasper was rubbing circles on my back and my Mom was wispering things like 'everything will be alright' in my ear.

Suddenly I heard a feral grown from north of the woods. I got up and started to run in the direction of the noise. Jasper was trying to stop me but I fought off all the protests and kept running. I wasn't prepared to see who was holding my sister. Bloody and crying.

**Sorry, cliff hanger I know. But I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews on this story. Just for the record...Alice is Rosalie's sister. She does not have a mate...yet. Bella and Edward are the parents of Nessie and Victoria. Rosalie and emmett are together. Esme and Carlisle are together. Nessie and Jake are together. And Victoria and Jasper are together! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
